


drawing in blood

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Murder, NSFW, a L O T of blood, human! yifan, pwp???, vampire! junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Yifan loves helping his undead lover.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	drawing in blood

**Author's Note:**

> i did a april's fools joke and felt bad so here is a vampire fic !!!

The girl giggled as they entered the large house, obviously old, or as she called it when Yifan showed it to her, rustic. Dark wooden doors and gloomy colors with white lilies in a simple vase by the foyer. Of course she was excited to go home with a handsome and rich man who lived in such a luxurious estate. 

Yifan closed the door behind them and locked the door, a slight smirk on his lips as he ran a hand over her lower back. “What about I show you around with the tour ending in my bedroom? There's a lot to show you there.” He purred and she all pulled him into the house, eager to get to the final destination of his large house. 

With a chuckle he took her hand and showed her the first floor, explaining the art and what the flowers meant, whispering into her ear and gently caressing her hair and pushing the long blonde hair back to press a kiss to her neck. “What about I show you my room…” 

Running his hands down her hips, massaging them with his large hands while pressing kisses along her jaw. He could feel the shake of her legs and with a nip to the soft lobe Yifan pulled her towards the stairs. She stumbled a little over her steps but clearly wanted to get up fast. Yifan grinned as he opened the door and pulled her inside, closing the door behind himself and locking it. 

In an instant she stopped as she saw the candle lit room and in the middle stood another man with his back turned to them. A white silky robe was wrapped loosely around him and something glistened in his hand. “Uhm? Are we in the wrong room?” Once turning to Yifan his smile had dropped and the warm welcoming eyes promising of a good time turned ice cold and face stern. 

“We're exactly where we should be darling.” With a small smile that now looked maddening in the light of the candles and the smile quite not reaching his eyes. “Just relax.” The sound of the other man approaching stopped whatever she was about to say and the second she turned around she knew she had made a wrong move. 

Yifan's hand wrapped around her throat tightly and all that escaped the woman was a choked cry, clawing at his fingers. Wrapping his other arm around her to keep her in place he watched the dark figure slowly approach, silently moving across the marble floor. The warm candle light lit up Junmyeon's soft features as he got closer, running a hand along Yifan's forearm as he looked at the girl. His red eyes scanning the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. 

“You should know better than to walk home with strange men, you never know what will happen to you.” His voice laced with mockery as the poor girl chipped for air, face red and one tear finally falling down her cheek. Junmyeon's red eyes traveled to the thick vein pulsating on the side of her neck and his lips spread into a smile. “You’ll serve a great purpose.”

With the girl weakly struggling against him, Yifan dragged her towards the pool in the middle of the room that was built into the floor. Junmyeon followed, feet not making a sound as the whimpers filled the room. 

Unable to voice anything more than a choked cry as she watched Junmyeon hold the knife up, the woman looked at Yifan with pleading eyes as he walked up to hold her head over the bathtub edge. His fingers gripped her hair and she gasped for air. “You aren't the brightest bulb but that doesn't matter sweetheart. You'll work just fine.” Junmyeon purred, pressing the blade against her neck. “I appreciate your sacrifice.” 

Pressing the cold silver blade to her throat he gave a swift flick of his wrist, and the knife cut through her slender throat, the only sound in the room was the woman choking on her own blood and the drip as the red blood filled the pool. 

Junmyeon stepped away as Yifan held her lifeless body as it was drained every last drop. The vampire cleaned his blade and gently placed it away where he kept the sacrificial dagger. 

Once her body was drained Yifan’s hoisted it over his shoulder and easily walked with it to the heater room, throwing it carelessly into the fire pit. Then returning back up to his undead lover. 

As he pushed the door open once more he laid eyes on Junmyeon who was standing by the edge of the pool, moonlight glistening in from the large floor windows. Yifan walked up to him, placing both hands on his shoulders, letting the robe fall off his shoulders. 

Junmyeon let the cloth fall down to the floor, barely falling into the deep red pool. He took one step down the first stair into the pool, then another, until Yifan’s hands left his cool skin. 

Turning his body fully the  _ creature _ extended his small nimble hand, a playful smile twisting his lips. “Join me Yifan. You helped plenty to get them here, you should relish in the youth as well.” Yifan made a swift movement of removing his clothes, leaving it discarded on the floor.

Then taking his hand, leaning down to press a kiss to it. “Don't mind if I do my love.” The sweetest smile decorated Junmyeon as he pulled him down with him gently into the warm blood. 

After reaching the bottom, covered up to his waist, Yifan pulled his lover to his chest. Rough hands holding his narrow waist, caressing his soft skin. “You look so beautiful.”

Junmyeon smiled, his hands settling over his shoulders, running up to cup his jaw. “You look so wonderful with those hard eyes. Ready to kill for me Yifan. Your bloodthirst makes  _ me _ go crazy.”

Yifan just chuckled as he leaned down to kiss his cheek. “You know I’d do anything for you.” Red eyes met him and the human slowly moved to sit down in the end of the pool, pulling his lover down to sit with him. 

Junmyeon giggles, the sound echoing as he too let the warm blood engulf him, taking place by straddling his lovers legs. “I know. And yet I am at your mercy.” His fingers traced his jaw, following the veins down to his collarbones. 

“You know you don’t need to ask.” Yifan’s hand cupped the back of his head, pulling him closer to his neck. 

“But I want to do something else first.” Eyes blinking before falling to Yifan’s plush lips. Closing the distance between them Junmyeon presses their lips together in a rather gentle kiss, simply pressing his lips to his lover’s. 

Yifan pulled him closer, arms wrapping around his middle as his eyes fell closed, moving his head to the side to be able to kiss him better. The strong scent of iron was enough to make him feel a bit lightheaded, but it wasn’t unpleasant. As if the blood took affect on him as well even if he was a mere human. 

Junmyeon’s lips parted and his tongue came to roll over the other’s soft lips. Yifan quickly caught on, lips parting and his own tongue coming to meet with Junmyeon’s. The latter let out a moan, his whole body shivering as Yifan’s hands moved down his sides to grip his thighs. 

“I want you.” Junmyeon whispered between the heated kisses, lips barely moving away as he spoke. 

“I’m all yours.” Yifan replied, hands moving up to his upper back, trailing a pattern of blood along the elegant curve of his spine. “Drink from me love.”

Yifan noticed the slight change in his ruby red eyes, glistening dangerously as his fangs extended. The sharp points just touched his bottom lip, but not hard enough to pierce his skin. Without much thought his hand massaged the nape of his lover’s neck but his eyes still fixated on those beautiful red kissed lips. 

Junmyeon felt his body buzz at the thought of how thin the skin was by your lips. How close he was to get a taste of his blood every time they shared a kiss. How easy the skin was to break. 

With his head hazy with thought Junmyeon crashed their lips back together. Yifan seemed to have no objections as his hand gripped onto his light blonde hair, keeping his head in place. 

Yifan groaned as he tried to keep up with Junmyeon’s desperate kisses. He hadn’t actually meant to bite his lips, but the taste of blood touched his tongue and the vampire stilled. Hands clutching at bare skin Junmyeon lapped at the small bite, each drop making him feel more and more insane. He needed  _ more _ . 

Pulling away he burrows his nose into his neck, breathing hard as his trembling hands gripped at Yifan’s dark hair, trying to find purchase. Licking over a pair of old bite marks he let his teeth grace over the delicate skin and once his lover tilted his head, he sunk his teeth into him. 

Yifan moaned at the familiar feeling of the sharp stinging pain jolting his senses awake. His hands gripped Junmyeon hard enough to bruise, but he knew that he could never mar his skin. The feeling of Junmyeon feeding on him had always made Yifan feel important, that his lover would only drink his blood. 

Even if Junmyeon was a powerful dark creature, something that had seen the rise and fall of empires, he was still relying on Yifan to keep his power. Feeling the gentle press of a tongue pressing and lapping at his skin he tilted his head further to the side, bloodied hands groping his thighs, fingers slipping closer to the cleft of his ass.

“Yifan.” Junmyeon moaned, tongue going over the puncture wounds to make it stop bleeding. His hips pressed back into the touches, pleading lustful eyes meeting with Yifan’s. With fresh blood running through his veins his cheeks had flushed pink and his lips tainted red.

Pushing one finger into him the vampire groaned, hips pushing forward to feel their cocks rub against one another. Junmyeon didn’t need to breathe, yet his breath seemed labored as he began moving in small circles.

The blood stirred and rippled as Junmyeon lifted his body and then settled himself so that he was positioned right over him. “Can you do it?” He whispered, lowering back down, Yifan’s hardening member rubbing against his thigh.

“You’d have to drink way more to have me swaying. I’m more than capable.” He grinned, pushing another finger inside him as he settled back. Junmyeon’s body had never given much resistance but Yifan still enjoyed teasing him like this. 

“Then kiss me.” Junmyeon kissed him harder, the dried blood on his hands scraping off as his hands massaged Yifan’s pecs and shoulders. Yifan growled as he moved his fingers deeper, adding a third finger and moving them in long hard strokes.

Yifan tasted his own blood as his tongue licked into his lover’s mouth, hips grinding together as his fingers twisted and pushed further in. Nimble hands disappeared into the darkness between them and Yifan hissed as his hand wrapped around his hardon.

His teeth were yet to retract and they continued to draw blood as their lips pressed together desperately. Yifan removed his fingers and gripped his waist, pulling away from his lips to kiss down his jaw to his neck. Leaving small patches of blood along his pale skin.

“I want to ride you.” Junmyeon breathed, thumb running over the slit of his cock, listening to Yifan’s hiss against his jaw. His undead body shuddered at the sound and he gasped, feeling how Yifan twitched in his hand.

“Ride me baby. I want to feel you.” He didn’t need to hear more as he pressed a kiss to his lips before lifting his hips. Yifan held himself in place as Junmyeon slowly sank down until he was seated back on his lap. 

Puffy lips parted as he gasped for air he didn’t need, muscles clenching and adjusting to the feeling. Something about how the vampire’s thighs trembled had Yifan grinning. That an evil creature like this could have such vulnerability to him. 

Yifan once more leaned in to kiss his jaw, large hand wrapping around his lover's cock, tugging at it loosely. “Yifan….” Junmyeon moaned as he lifted his lips and then lowered back down, groaning at the feeling. 

“You feel so good. You take me so well.” Junmyeon whimpered as he rolled his hips, eyes closing as he tried to get it to feel just right. And god did it feel good. Yifan was big, something Junmyeon enjoyed quite a lot, and he managed to stimulate every little part of him. 

The room was just filled with the sound of their breathing, echoing around in the room as their bodies searched for pleasure. The vampire had his head lolled back as he began moving faster, rolling his hips and moaning his lover’s name. 

Yifan’s hands gripped onto his waist, helping him move as he looked at the blood cling to his pale skin. Groaning loudly Yifan wrapped his arms tightly around his lover and pulled him back down and crashed their lips together. Teeth now retracted he no longer drew more blood from him as they kissed, rolling his hips in circles. 

“I want to  _ fuck _ you.” Yifan growled as his teeth graced Junmyeon's neck, nipping at the skin on the same place where his lover often bit him. 

Junmyeon tightened around him at that statement and Yifan groaned as he lifted him up and with a swift motion had Junmyeon kneeling, upper body over the edge of the pool. Yifan pressed up against him from the back, covering his smaller body with his.

“You look so fucking sexy.” He breathed, bloodied hands running over his shoulders and down his spine. Gripping onto his hips he slammed back into him. Junmyeon moaned loudly, the high pitched sound bouncing around the room as his head was thrown back.

“Oh fuck! Yifan!” He groaned as his head sunk back down, resting it against the cool tiles of the room as his lover ground his hips into him with rhythmic quick thrusts. Opening his hips further he glanced back and whined in the back of his throat. “I want to come. I want to feel good.”

Yifan grinned as he kissed the back of his neck and down his spine as he wrapped a hand around his erection. “Oh I’ll make you feel amazing baby.” He purred, shifting so that his thrusts were rough but slow as he twisted his wrist in quick snaps.

Junmyeon lifted his body and pressed his back up against his lover and gasped. Pulling Yifan down he kissed him at an angle before the human burrowed his face into his lover’s neck, kissing and biting at the skin, leaving temporary red marks.

“Don’t stop….don’t––stop…!” Voice breathy and gentle his hands grabbed onto the back of Yifan’s neck with his left hand and the right held onto the arm wrapped around his body. Hips twitching and fingers digging into his skin he felt himself grow closer to orgasm.

With a rough thrust Yifan hit directly onto his prostate, the feeling tingling in his body and making him see stars. Choking on his moans as Yifan continued to hit that sweet spot on and on he felt himself lose it and with a last hard thrust he felt himself spill over.

With a sound that could be heard through the whole room Junmyeon came, white covering Yifan’s calloused hand as he continued to milk the orgasm from him. Grinding his hips into him in tight circles as his body convulsed in pleasure, Yifan kissed along his neck and smiled. “Look at you.”

Lifting his fingers to his pretty lips, Yifan watched as Junmyeon took the stained fingers into his mouth, hot tongue rolling over the digits as he tasted himself along with the virgin blood they bathed in. His eyes lidded and his body going slack, he held onto Yifan’s arms. 

Gently lowering Junmyeon’s body down to the cool tiles as he relished in the pleasure, Yifan gripped his waist, beginning to seek his own sweet release. “All blissed out. So damn beautiful.” He sighed as he picked up the phase, listening to the small whimpers and moans his lover let out. The faster he moved, the more did the blood around them splash up onto the marble floor, pooling around Junmyeon who bit into his bottom lip and tightened around his lover.

Yifan grunted as he went faster, leaning over Junmyeon as he felt warmth coil in his stomach. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back with a moan in the back of his throat the thrusts became erratic and with one rough snap he came. Hissing through his teeth he dug his fingers into Junmyeon’s waist, enough to bruise if he had been human. Rolling his hips to come out of his own high he then pulled out slowly, leaning down to kiss his temple.

“Let’s get a shower.” Junmyeon giggled and nodded in agreement. Pushing up from the pool the blood dripped from his body and he wrapped his arms around Yifan’s neck, nuzzling his nose into the soft hair, stray drops of blood staining it. Feeling a pair of strong arms around his middle as Yifan pressed a gentle kiss to his sternum the human then picked him up. 

“I feel so refreshed Yifan. I’m glad you’d enjoy this with me this time.” Yifan grinned and carried him out of the pool, bloody footprints left behind as he walked them to the shower. Making it a quick deal to wash off, watching the water turn pink as it twirled down into the drain, they then got into the large bed.

Wrapped up in white silk sheets, Junmyeon let himself be held close as Yifan played with his hair. He didn’t need sleep, but he still enjoyed resting in his lover’s arms like this. And Yifan loved to hold Junmyeon to his chest, wanting to protect him from anything that could hurt him.

“Good night Yifan.” Junmyeon hummed and the other kissed his forehead, hand caressing his lower back. 

“Sleep well, Junmyeon.” He chuckled tiredly, letting the younger tuck his head in under his chin as he fell asleep to the sound of his lover’s beating heart.


End file.
